Revenge of Solid Snake
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: What happens when a CPU Snake gets OWNed by a human controlled Yoshi? He tries to get revenge in the player's subconcious! Or, at least I think that's what caused this odd dream/nightmare.


To any Snake fans reading this, you may or may not like what's become of him. This oneshot was made when me and my bro shared dream/nightmare stories, basically sharing what goes on in our heads. So, instead of just keeping this odd tale of the subconscious to ourselves I thought I'd share what happens when video game characters you beat before going to bed try to get revenge in your dreams. This whole tale is told in my POV. Enjoy.

* * *

I wake up in my bed and look to the mirror on the adjacent wall and jump from what I see; I've been turned into a pale blue yoshi with little angel wings. I get up and examine myself, the mirror didn't lie. Seconds later Yoshi, the green one, bursts into my room and slams open the door and screams something but he was saying it too quickly that it seemed more like gibberish. I grab his shoulders and tell him "In English!" He points to my Wii console. "You want to play Smash Bros.?" I ask him only getting a bitch slap to the cheek as he points to it once again. Not really understanding what he's trying to say I turn the console on, and that began my demented journey.

After turning the console on I found myself **in the game!** I looked around and found myself in the subspace emissary stage The Forest. Figures, I was a Yoshi during the time. I looked around and noticed something odd. I was looking into the "real world", and there was my brother holding the wiimote. He was wearing an odd robe (think of the Akatsuki robes from the Naruto series except for the red parts being purple) and he seemed very concentrated on the game even though he was just holding the wiimote and nunchuck. I moved to the left and his thumb moved the control stick to his right, I jumped and he pressed the C button, I attacked once and he pressed the A button. This was disturbing. This could bring thoughts to any gamer to think if they were controlling the character or if they were controlling you! Dismissing that as dream logic (I already knew I was dreaming) I pressed forward. It was normal, until I met Link. He spoke with an adult version of his Zelda CD-I voice and he kept saying lines from that flub of a game. It was funny, for a while, until it got annoying and I screamed into his face "Shut up already! You're like a mosquito, buzzing around and sucking the life, or in this case sanity, out of the victim! Get lost!" Be careful what you wish for. I turn to look at my brother and see that his robe changed to white and red and I looked around again. The environment changed, day turned to night and the ground was devoid of grass and all the trees were dead. What was the most noticeable was Snake stood beside me. He had his head lowered and his eyes hidden in shadow, but said eyes shone a terrible red violet color. I think he noticed me staring but ignored it, 'I think' being the key word. He spoke in a deep and sinister sounding voice "Are we going on or what?" I turned to my brother and he shrugged. Talk about breaking the fourth wall. We walked on, too creeped to run as Snake gave me a strange feeling of dread. After what seemed like an eternity of nothing happening I fell into a pit trap. As I fall I looked up to see Snake laughing evilly as he watches me fall, devilish fangs replacing normal teeth. I try flapping my wings but realized that my wings were gone!

I brace myself for impact with the spikes below thinking my 'dream' would end with bloodstains, but the game mechanics forbid that result and the spikes launched me upward into the air and I fell to a passage nearby. I got up with a stabbing pain in my back and noticed my wings 'returned' but they looked like Meta Knight's wings instead. Speak of the devil puff, said blue marshmallow was waiting for me to get up but there was a difference with him. Since I had his wings he must've stolen Galacta Knight's wings.(Strangely, I had this dream four days/nights before actually getting Kirby Super Star Ultra so I haven't even heard of the name Galacta Knight before!) "Quit wasting time, we have to keep going!" So much for sympathy for the spiked yoshi, we flew onward anyway. Getting out of the passageway I realized we were in the Research Facility. Weird, this is ZS Samus' and Pikachu's stage… oh screw it, it's a dream anyway. Kicking ROB and Primid asses along the way I found a room with trophies in it. I couldn't help myself and took all of them. I thought things would get to normal after leaving this hellhole. Boy, was I ever wrong…

At the stage completion screen I noticed that one of the trophies was odd, to say the least. All the way on top was a trophy called Metal Gear Yosh (Pronounced like Yoshi but without the 'i' at the end). It looked like Metal Gear Ray but sky blue in color with a yoshi saddle painted on its back. If you thought that was weird, just wait. Entering into the new area, Metal Gear Yosh trophy in my hand, I realized I went too far ahead in the adventure mode storyline. I was already in Subspace! It was weird though, everything was red instead, nightmarishly red. I looked behind me and saw all of the smashers behind me, they were different though. Peach and Zelda switched dresses, Kirby was wearing Meta Knight's mask, Sonic was already in the crowd and he looked like a monster porcupine more than a hedgehog, Yoshi was Super Dragon, and Marth and Ike… sorry fans, but I won't mention them (though yaoi fangirls might've liked to hear that). There were more differences but I won't waste everyone's time but I will tell you that someone was missing; Snake was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. Deciding to look forward I saw Tabuu. It was hard to see him at first since he was semi camouflaged pink in the red background but my chuckles died away as he turned midnight black and grew long, sharp claws and his already torn wings showed themselves. This had "hell of a battle" written all over it. Bravely being the first to attack I kicked and tail slapped the mofo as the others joined the fight. It took a while for a reaction from him but he fought back eventually, attacking almost nonstop! Dodging a dragon ray here, dodging a shark charge there, and not to mention the laser eyes. Everyone was already battered and bruised but we hung on, until the Off Waves came. Almost everyone was hit, except for me. My odd trophy was protecting me as it gave a strange white glow. I readied an Egg Toss and finished off what very little remained of his Health Bar and taunted as Tabuu was defeated. Still, the story doesn't end there.

I was now in neither the world of trophies or Subspace; everything was just black. No screen showing my brother was to be seen either, but I wasn't alone. Behind me was Metal Gear Yosh, and the cockpit was open. Deciding that since there's nothing else to do I climbed inside and the cockpit closed by itself. The Metal Gear raised its 'head' and vision and color returned. It kinda looked like I was in the Shadow Moses Island stage except that movement could now be made in other directions other than left and right and it had a hellish twist. It was more dark than usual and there was blood splattered everywhere with bones and cadavers littering the entire area. In front of me was 'Metal Gear Rex' with a very twisted, almost demonic, Snake as its pilot. His sneak suit was either red or it was blood that made it look red. The Metal Gear he piloted was also red, most likely blood stains as well. The Metal Gear stomped forward, an evil laugh sounded from the mech as Evil Snake gloated "Think you're so great? Bow down to the might of Metal Gear Diablo!" the mech roared out, it was biomechanical as a mouth with fangs and even a tongue were clearly visible! Metal Gear Yosh roared out as well as biomechanical mechs shot and kicked at each other (Ironically, I had this dream/nightmare a week 'I think' before finding out that Metal Gears Rex and Ray fought in MGS4, I don't have a PS3) Having a tail proved useful as knocking Diablo away kept Yosh safe from the enemy Metal Gear's fangs. I turned up the water cannon's power and shot Diablo, aiming for the cockpit but Diablo flinched and sidestepped away but the water managed to hit its leg. The hole where the water punctured through bled (really, the mech was bleeding!) heavily and Diablo swayed. I controlled Yosh to ram the dizzy mech and it fell to its side, a puddle of blood forming beneath the damaged super weapon. Yosh stepped back, it moved itself by the way, as it predicted the foe's attempted kick at the sky colored Metal Gear. Yosh squealed as a cannon shot connected with its right wing but it shook off the pain it was probably feeling. The Metal Gears acted more like living creatures than just mechs; it was actually a little creepy to think that I was piloting a half machine, half monster thing. Yosh growled as Diablo shakily got back on its only two feet. I readied the water cannon again but Diablo charged and bit Yosh's already injured wing. Yosh squealed again bit back, grabbing the enemy mech's leg. I had to do something, I controlled Yosh to raise his head and trip Diablo. Taken by surprise, Diablo let go of Yosh's wing as it fell to its side again. Evil Snake taunted "Is that the best you can do?" as he got Metal Gear Diablo to unwillingly get up, it grunted as the bitten leg shook from the wound which was deeper than I had thought. The mech roared at Yosh as the latter roared back. I controlled the Metal Gear to slam its tail unto Diablo's head, rattling the cockpit and getting a glimpse of Evil Snake who was very annoyed. Yosh fired its water cannon as Diablo fired its cannon. My mech's cannon hit first and caused Diablo to miss its intentional target, the head, and hit one of Yosh's legs. Yosh squealed once more as it almost lost its balance but managed a sidestep to avoid Diablo's bite. It tried to charge towards Yosh but when it put pressure on its injured leg the mech fell. It roared as it struggled to get up. It seemed that I had the advantage now. I controlled Yosh to jump up and stomp on the enemy mech. I aimed Yosh's water cannon at Diablo's head and fired. The water punctured through the cockpit, and Evil Snake. Yosh jumped off the now seemingly lifeless mech and gave a victory roar before lowering its head and letting me out of the cockpit. I petted the mech's 'snout' as I mocked "Snake? Snake! Snaaaaaaake!" I walked away with Metal Gear Yosh following behind me but stopped as the scenery before me turned even more dark and gruesome. I turned around and saw Diablo getting back up and!... I woke up.

* * *

Is it me or are the inner workings of my mind very strange? I think this is what happens when you decide to have a last minute match with a red CPU Snake as a pale blue Yoshi before going to bed. This dream/nightmare was VERY weird in that it predicted two things that I found out about only days later. Hope you enjoyed this, this… I have no idea what to call it. As a side note, Metal Gear Yosh makes sounds like you'd expect from raptor dinosaurs while Diablo sounded like a T-rex.


End file.
